phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lo indesatable
Lo indesatable es una canción del episodio "Nudo de problemas" Letra Inglés Phineas: There's a legend I've heard, or so it's been taught, Baljeet: 'Bout Alexander the Great Buford: And the Gordian Knot. Phineas: Looked it up on the Net so that we could recreate it, Now the knot we have here is quite complicated. Isabella: It's got closed bends, loop splices, bowlines and lashings. Phineas: Maybe we can loosen it with just a little thrashing. Kids: Square knots, sheepshanks and all kinds of hitches. Phineas: When it comes to constraint, there's an embarrassment of riches. Kids: It's already a knot, so ready or not We're gonna try to untie it, though it's terribly taut; So it won't be for naught, we'll give it all that we've got To untie the un-untieable knot. Candace: We don't know what it is, but we know what it's not: It's not a Gutenberg press or a coffee pot. It's not a car or a tractor 'cause the safe's too small And a fish or a piano wouldn't make sense at all. Kids: It's already a knot, so ready or not We're gonna try to untie it, though it's terribly taut; So it won't be for naught, we'll give it all that we've got To untie the un-untieable knot. To untie the un-untieable knot. To untie the un-untieable... Candace: NOT!...even close. Castellano thumb|right|335 pxLa leyenda escuché y yo la desgrano. De Alejandro Magno y el nudo gordiano. La miré en internet para tenerlo pillado, nuestro nudo también, es muy complicado. Tiene empalmes, curvas, vueltas y lazos. Puede que con golpes consigamos aflojarlo. (Buford: Vamos, ¡Dale fuerte!) Muchos nudos y muchos enganches... ...se ha liado muy bien, si es que se trata de que aguante. Nudo listo quedó, y listos o no. Hay que intentar desatarlo aunque fuerte se ató. Nadie así se esforzó, de pecho hoy doy el do. ¡A Desatar Lo Indesatable voy yo! Candace: No sabemos lo que es, si no que descartar. No es un peón de ajedrez ni un palomar Ni un coche ni un gran tractor, no cabe bien ni mal. No es un pez ni un piano ¡eso no es racional! Nudo listo quedó, y listos o no. Hay que intentar desatarlo aunque fuerte se ató. Nadie así se esforzó, de pecho hoy doy el do. ¡Y A Desatar Lo Indesatable voy yo! ¡Y A desatar lo indesatable voy yo! ¡A desatar lo indesatable voy...! Candace: ¡No!... Tenemos ni idea... Latino (Latinoamérica) Phineas: Fue Alejandro Magno el que inventó Baljeet: Un nudo que según sé, Buford: El Nudo Gordiano llamó. Phineas: Viendo en internet como poder recrearlo, Este nudo verán que es muy complicado Isabella: Tiene varias ligas, nudos y vueltas. Phineas: Y quizá soltarlo nos demande alguna fuerza. Chicos: Rizos, barriletes y cuadrados. Phineas: Nudos tiene por mil y todos ellos apretados. Chicos: Nudo múltiple es, mi empeño pondré Porque hay que desatarlo aunque tenso esté; No es fácil, lo sé, hay que esforzarse con él Nudo que es desanudable, lo es. Candace: No sabemos qué es, más sabemos que no: No es un inventario, cafetera no. Ni es un vehículo, porque no cabría ahí No es un pez ni un piano, no lo pienso así. Chicos: Nudo múltiple es, mi empeño pondré Porque hay que desatarlo aunque tenso esté; No es fácil, lo sé, hay que esforzarse con él Nudo que es desanudable, lo es. Nudo que es desanudable, lo es. Nudo que es desanudable, lo... Candace: ¡Ah!...no se abre. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Phineas Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Marta Sam Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Lucky Luciano Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Candace Flynn Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paloma Blanco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Buford Van Stomm Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Araceli Lavado Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Oscar Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Memo Aponte Jr. Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Rodrigo Gutiérrez Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Hector Ireta de Alba Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paulina Garcia Casillas Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Javier Balas Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Danny Jacob